What’s the Worst That Could Happen?
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Sequel to Just One Big Misunderstanding. Adrien was hurt during an akuma battle, so Marinette goes to the Agreste Mansion to check up on him. Ladrien, a little Adrienette.


**Sequel to Just One Big Misunderstanding. Kinda AU. Pretend that the series progressed more or less the same way, but with the reveal happening way earlier. Happens about a week or so after Gorizilla.**

It was late at night and Ladybug was hurrying to the Agreste home as quickly as she could. Normally, she would do so with the biggest smile on her face, but tonight her face was worried. She and Cat Noir had fought a large car themed villain(someone got ripped off apparently), and during the fight Cat Noir had been really hurt. He had been punched by a large car-hand and thrown clean over a building. She looked for him after the battle, but she couldn't find him. So here she was, a superhero jumping on the roofs of Paris, to find out if Adrien was okay.

As soon as she got to the Agreste Mansion she wanted to rush in and see if her kitty cat was okay, but she knew Mr. Agreste probably wouldn't let her in as Marinette this late. So she came up to his bedroom window as Ladybug and gave her signal to him. Three light knocks followed by two hard ones. Soon he was opening the window, and Marinette was immediately hugging him. She came at him so hard that they actually both fell on the floor.

Marinette started talking so fast that Adrien could barely make out what she was saying. "Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? I saw you get hurt during the battle, and I tried to help but I had to get the akuma, then I tried to find you afterwards, but you weren't there and I rushed over here as fast as I could..."

She suddenly stopped, and felt his lips on hers. Soon all her worries were melting away. "I'm fine, My Lady. After that guy hit me, I detransformed. I was hurt pretty bad, and couldn't come join you, but after the battle your Miraculous Ladybug fixed me right up. Then Natalie found me and made me come back home. I only just got away from her and my dad."

"That's a relief. I was so worried since I couldn't find you, I'm just so glad you're okay." She said hugging him tighter. It had been the second worst feeling she ever had, seeing him get hit like that. As superheroes they were no strangers to injuries, but a hit like that was really brutal. When he didn't come flying back into battle immediately afterwards, she knew it had to be serious. Every second fighting the akuma felt like her heart was being squeezed tighter and tighter, and the only thought in her head was _Is Adrien okay?_

Adrien felt horrible about making her worry so much. He had tried his best to get away from Natalie and his father, but they wouldn't let him out of their sight. He had just started calling Marinette when she arrived at his window. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.

After what seemed like forever, Marinette finally let go of him. "Well, I better start heading home."

"Wait, Marinette why don't you stay. Just for a little bit. We never get time to ourselves anymore." He was right. Between Adrien's job modeling, Marinette at the bakery, and their lives as superheroes they never got any time to themselves. Especially since Marinette was supposed to be dating Cat Noir and not Adrien. They haven't been able to go out on a proper date in months.

"All right. But just for a little while. My parents are gonna be worried if I stay out too long."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Marinette looked around Adrien's room. It had been a while since she was last here. She knew that, despite all the stuff he got, being in this house really was torture for him. His father was incredibly cold to him, sometimes it would be days before they saw each other. Natalie was warmer to him, but there was a definite wall there. She was an employee of his father, not his friend. Despite everything they had, the house was a prison. A very nice prison. But a prison. Adrien could only ever leave with the Gorilla or Natalie. Otherwise he'd have to sneak out. And it had been even worse since his mom had died. That was probably the biggest reason he didn't want to stay cooped up in there, he still really hadn't gotten over it. It must have been so hard for him, to lose his mother and then his father becoming even more distant than he had been. For Adrien, it actually hurt to be in there, the place where so many memories with her were made.

Adrien put on a brave face, but he was actually incredibly hurt and lonely. So for him, he was so happy when they finally revealed who they were. He had finally told her how much he loved her, how much she really meant to him. It was perfect. Even now, when they couldn't really be honest with anyone but each other, that was like heaven.

After an hour together,(thirty minutes of which were spent making out on the couch) Marinette was finally ready to leave. But she couldn't go without a kiss. They locked lips in a searing kiss, each trying to say how much the other meant to them. "I love you, My Lady." Adrien said as she was about to leave.

"I love you too, Adrien." Then she was gone, jumping over rooftops as fast as she could, hoping her parents hadn't noticed her absence.

Adrien flopped down onto his bed. Despite the injury, this day had been perfect.

 **Five minutes earlier**

Gabriel was walking towards Adrien's room. He was going to admonish Adrien for staying in the vicinity of the akuma battle. Honestly, how dumb could that boy be? He had been about to enter his son's room when he heard… _moaning?_ He was about to barge in when he heard, "I love you, My Lady."

"I love you too, Adrien." Who was that??

He stood there, confused. Someone managed to get past his security system? Then he heard the distinctive sound of Ladybug's yo-yo. Enough of his minions had been defeated by that wretched thing that its sound was etched into his mind.

Adrien had been kissing Ladybug. Now it all made sense. That must have been the secret Adrien had been keeping from him. Not that he was Cat Noir. It was that he was dating Ladybug!! Of course. It all made sense now. Why, whenever he sent out an akuma, Adrien was always there. Why he was there today. He was worried for her safety.

This was… unexpected. But not unwelcome. He could use this. He could use Adrien, and lay a trap for Ladybug. He could finally have her Miraculous! And with her out of the picture, stealing the Cat Miraculous from Cat Noir would be child's play. This was all turning out perfectly.


End file.
